The present invention relates to gaming devices and more specifically to a system for achieving communication between gaming terminals.
Gaming is a popular source of entertainment. One type of gaming is gambling, such as might occur in a casino. Another type of gaming is participation in video based contest, such a video game.
In the past, gaming devices, and in particular, gambling devices, were self-contained. Today, however, gaming devices are commonly linked together or linked to a central site. By linking the gaming devices together or to a central site, a gaming operator can monitor or control the operation of the gaming devices from a remote location. Multiple devices may also be linked together for the purpose of establishing jackpots. As is commonly understood, a jackpot system involves a plurality of gaming devices that share a large, common jackpot. This requires communication between the individual devices and, in some situations, communication between independent gaming locations/casinos.
In the past, the communication medium for these gaming device networks comprised a circuit including wire cables carrying electrical charges (i.e. copper wire, coaxial cable, or twisted pair cable). These circuits are generally connected to each gaming device (client) and a server or host device. Communication occurs between the gaming device and server over the wire cables.
The prior art method and apparatus of using a hardwired network for communicating between gaming devices and the central server has many drawbacks. One problem arises from the frequent rearrangement of gaming devices within a gaming area, such as the casino floor. There are a variety reasons for moving gaming devices. For example, new games may be purchased, a new casino floor configuration is desired to accommodate a special event, such as a boxing match or a slot or video poker tournament, or it may be desired to offer gaming at a remote location, such as by a swimming pool or in a banquet hall.
Regardless of the reason for moving the gaming devices, it can be problematic to the network links. For example, it is time consuming and disruptive to re-route network wiring to each gaming device every time the casino moves a gaming device. Another drawback of prior art systems is that the wire-based network links, and the connectors attached thereto, often break after repeated use and re-routing by casino maintenance personnel. As a result the devices may become non-operational causing the casino to lose revenue.
Another problem with the prior art gaming networks arises from the casino environment. Numerous electrical and magnetic fields (EMF) are present in a casino. EMF may arise from people walking on the carpet or by the various electrical and electronic apparatus in the casino. The electric charge and EMF may discharge into or interfere with the wired network or corrupt data on the network.
Another drawback of prior art gaming networks when located in a casino environment results from the use of heavy wheeled carts or carriers. The weight of the cart, often full of coin money, is concentrated on the small surface area of the cart wheels. Because the network links must often be routed under carpeting, the weight of a cart can crush the network link causing a network failure.
Yet another drawback with prior art gaming networks arises from their complexity. To maintain, route, and re-route hardwired network links requires a substantial amount of knowledge and skill. Casinos must employee skilled technicians for these tasks. Maintaining a large staff of skilled technicians is costly to casinos or other gaming establishments. It is therefore desirable to make the gaming networks less complex to install, maintain and re-route.
Thus, there is a need for a system that achieves communication between gaming devices and overcomes the drawback associated with the prior art.
The invention overcomes the disadvantages and drawbacks associated with the prior art by providing a wireless network to facilitate communication between gaming devices or between gaming devices and a server or host. Linking gaming devices and a server with a wireless network overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a communication network that is simple to install and re-configure after one or more of the gaming devices has been moved. In addition, a wireless network does not require hardwired cable connections. As a result, the gaming network adopting the wireless technology as described herein may be implemented in areas that are not conducive to wired networks. For example, the wireless network may be utilized in areas that do not have cabling such as pool areas or banquet rooms and in areas where cabling could be damaged by heavy carts and the like. Moreover, the processing apparatus and receiver/transmitter system of the wireless communication system are contained within the gaming device. To establish the network, the gaming device needs only to be powered up. This simplifies gaming device network setup thereby reducing the number of highly trained technical personal required to re-establish the network if the gaming devices have been moved.
In summary, the invention comprises a wireless communication system to create a gaming device network. In one embodiment the network assumes a configuration with a concentrator, the concentrator being linked to a server. In this embodiment the concentrator and the wireless devices communicate via a wireless channel. The gaming devices may also communicate directly with one another via a wireless channel. In this manner, the gaming devices and computers on the network are able to exchange gaming data to facilitate operation of modern gaming systems.
In one configuration the wireless network adopts a packet based communication scheme and is configured with a plurality of processing layers in the communication protocol. Compatibility with other communication protocols, such as TCP/IP, is also contemplated. Numerous other aspects of the invention are discussed herein which make the invention particularly well suited for use in a casino environment where reliability, security, and compatibility are required.